


the stories we tell

by Parasite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cult Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: The Princess loved Dragons, and she would defend them no matter what.





	the stories we tell

Long ago there was a Princess, and she was something of her own kind. Smart, and sure, reserved but brave. This princess felt a connection with the tales of Dragons that lived in the mountains. She read every book about them, she studied all of the drawings and wrote essays. 

Her parents supported her, and even though they thought it was odd, they had no objections. 

Well, they supported her until a dragon attacked a village. The Princess argued a dragon would only attack the villagers if they attacked the beast itself. But the King didn’t listen. Dragon after Dragon died, and the princess saw horn after horn enters the castle. The end was always bloody, and it made the princess sick.

Her sister laughed. “You have to stop mourning the beast, Bookworm. It would never mourn you.”

The Princess wore black to honor the fallen beasts anyway.

She kept trying to reason with her father, explaining that if he stopped, they would stop attacking. He kept on not listening. 

Tired, and defeated, the Princess climbed the Dragon’s mountain. She hunted deer and gave any excess meat to the lovely beasts she met along the way. 

These Dragons were smaller, and most likely the children. They never attacked her, and the moment she came across an adult, a flurry of the smaller ones protected her. 

Slowly, she made it to the top. The Princess had no clue how she managed to befriend all of the wonderful beasts. The cave at the very top held the Dragon Queen. 

“Dear Princess, you love our kind.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Your father wants us dead.”

“I don’t. My father is wrong.”

The Princess watched in wonder as the Dragon Queen shifted into a human form. Her hair was a lovely brown, and she had a lovely smile. 

“Princess Bellatrix. I think we can make a compromise.”

“I am not the one who is causing these problems. It’s my father.”

“I know. But I am rightfully a Queen, and I know how to fix wars politically.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yes, I do. I thought you were the smart one.”

“I am. What do you want from my Father? I might find his actions idiotic, but he is still my Father.”

The Queen gave her a wink.

You see, readers, the Queen was lonely. The Queen let out an offer to the Princess’s father. ‘Let me marry your daughter, and I will stop the war.’

He agreed. 

Princess Bellatrix became the lovely human that lived with Dragon Queen Hermione. 

And they lived happily for a very long time. 

The End.


End file.
